Most wireless communication devices, such as cellular radiotelephones, employ an antenna for radiating and receiving radio frequency (RF) signals. The antenna is typically carried on the external surface of the device. Because of its external location on the device, the antenna is subject to manipulation by a user of the device. While some of the antennas are telescoping antennas adapted for longitudinal movement by a user between stowed and extended positions, other antennas are non-telescoping antennas not meant for movement by the user. One such non-telescoping antenna, the stubby antenna, usually employs a threaded end that screws into a threaded receiving socket on the device, thereby, attaching the stubby antenna to the device. Detachment of the stubby antenna is accomplished by rotating the stubby antenna in a direction opposite to the direction it was rotated for attachment. Users of the device, inadvertently or otherwise, have a tendency to manipulate and detach such non-telescoping antennas. Unfortunately, repeated detachments can increase the risk of foreign material entering the device as well as strip the screw threads on the base of the antenna and/or in the receiving socket of the device.
Therefore, what is needed is an antenna assembly for a non-telescoping antenna that allows a user to manipulate the non-telescoping antenna without detaching it from the device.